Buen corazón (Dark Pit x Pit)
by chdragen
Summary: Nadie pensaría que Dark Pit podría ser bueno con alguien. Hasta que Pit lo descubrió.
1. La niña humana

\- Bien hecho Dark Pit, esos monstruos tuvieron su merecido - Felicitó Viridi.

\- por qué te importa este bosque? ¿No tienes árboles y flores para cuidar? - dijo Dark Pit mientras observaba una cascada.

\- Bromeas? Este bosque es uno de los más bellos! Y no voy a dejar que algunos inútiles lo destruyan.

\- Lo que digas. Ahora me puedo ir? - Una explosión repentina sufrió por sorpresa al ángel, arrojándolo junto con rocas y ramas empujándolo a un río que sufrió una corriente debida a la cascada. El ángel luchó contra la corriente para sacar su cabeza del agua y tratar de respirar -¡Viridi ayúdame! - Dark Pit gritaba, pero ella no respondió.

El ángel fue arrastrado hasta que finalmente chocó con una gran roca golpeando en la cabeza, dejándolo inconsciente para dejarse llevar por la corriente. Poco después de que todos sus sentidos se recuperaron, sus ojos se abrieron cuando pequeños tirones de su toga detrás del cuello.

\- ¿Pero qué? - Miró hacia arriba y vio a una niña de los ocho años que lo miró cuando pronunció esas palabras. La niña se asustó, dejando caer al ángel nuevamente al río. Dark Pit trató de salir nuevamente pero su cuerpo comenzó a hundirse en el agua, obligando a luchar para tomar aire.

Dark Pit se aferré a la orilla del río tratando se salir sintiéndose más pesado. En un intento desesperado por salir del agua, Dark Pit reto nadar sin éxito, que nunca en su vida lo había hecho. Movía las piernas sin tocar el fondo y los brazos movidos a salir y entrar del agua con desesperación para tomar un poco de oxígeno.

Todo estaba perdido, el ángel pensaba y que iba a morir en ese lugar, hasta que tenía que pensar que alguien tenía su mano y lo jalaba hacia la superficie. Cuando finalmente sacó su cabeza del agua y pudo mucho aire, pudo ver a la niña que lo sostenía con todas sus fuerzas para evitar que se ahogara. Dark Pit se aferró a la orilla con la mano libre - suéltame - Dark Pit ordenó a la niña.

La niña obedeció sin alejarse. Dark Pit resistió impulso para salir con la fuerza de sus brazos, pero una vez que se encontró y el agua bajo hasta su cintura, nuevamente se sintió pesado volviendo a caer al agua. - ¿Qué demonios? - gruñó Dark Pit. Volvió a intentar salir del agua sintiéndose nuevamente pesado. Pero antes de caer al agua, la niña corrió hacia él y lo perdió por tu toga.

Con todas sus fuerzas, la niña ayudo al ángel a salir hasta que sus rodillas toquen el suelo y finalmente deja el agua. - ¿De qué te ríes? - Dijo Dark Pit al mirar a la niña algo molesto tosiendo agua de sus pulmones y recuperando el oxígeno faltante en su cerebro. La niña dejó de reír para luego arrodillarse al lado del ángel sin dejar de mirar su ala izquierda con asombro.

Dark Pit trato de levantarse para alejarse de la niña pero volvió a sentarse debido al peso extra que perdió cuando no pudo salir del agua. La niña tocó su ala con mucha curiosidad llamando a la atención del ángel - aleja tus manos de ... - Dark Pit miró su ala y encontró la razón de su repentino peso extra.

Sus alas estaban completamente empapadas y sus plumas habían absorbido toda el agua que tenían. Ahora sus plumas parecían mechones de cabello mojados sin forma. Debió haber pasado mucho tiempo en el agua para que sus alas estuvieran así.

\- genial! - Dark Pit dijo con sarcasmo. - Viridi sácame de aquí. - Una vez más, no hubo respuesta. La niña tiene el cabello del frente del ángel haciendo que se dejara de dolor. Dark Pit se alejó del contacto físico y puso su mano en la parte dolorida sintiendo que no tenía su corona de laurel. Ahora sabía por qué Viridi no le contestaba.

\- Doblemente genial. Oye, ¿no has visto una corona de laureles? - Dark Pit le preguntó a la niña que lo mira sin decir nada. - ¿What? no se puede hablar? - la niña solo sonrió mostrando sus dientes blancos. - para qué me molesto. Los humanos son estúpidos. - Dark Pit se puso de pie manteniendo el equilibrio por sus pesadas, por desgracia. No podría volar hasta que sus plumas se secaran, por lo que se dedicó a encontrar su corona de laurel cerca del río.

\- ¿Por qué no vuelves a tu casa y dejas de seguirme? - Dark Pit dijo sin molestarse en ver a la niña que lo seguía a todas partes. La niña no respondió y siguió al ángel hasta que llegaron a un punto lugar del bosque donde entraba la luz del sol. Dark Pit descansar y extender sus alas para que el calor del sol y el aire fresco le ayuden a buscar sus plumas.

Dark Pit se concentró tanto en secar sus alas que había olvidado a la niña hasta que olvidó un par de manos extra en una de sus alas. Estuvo a punto de mover su ala de su pequeño agarre cuando vio que la niña despegaba con cuidado las plumas de vuelo adheridas por el agua. La niña soplaba como si estuviera apagando una vela de cumpleaños tratando de secarlas

\- Te marearás si sigues soplando así - Dark Pit aleteó un poco para quitar su ala de las manos de la niña mojándola en su intento y haciéndola reír - estas perdida? - La sonrisa de la niña desapareció. Era raro ver a una niña sola en el bosque lejos del pueblo más cercano.

\- no vayas a llorar. Odio a los niños que lloran. - La niña lo miró y luego se quitó su suéter envolviéndolo en el ala del ángel para continuar ayudándolo a secar sus plumas. - Te golpearé si tiras de mis plumas. Entendiste? - la niña sonrió y continuó ayudando.

No pasó mucho tiempo cuando su pequeño suéter estaba empapado, Dark Pit miró como torpemente la niña exprimía su suéter para volver a secar las plumas. El Sol y el aire ayudaron a que dejaran de gotear, sin embargo, aún no podían volar.

Dark Pit se siente sintiendo menos peso sobre su espalda y notando su ropa ya seca. Volvió a mover sus alas salpicando de nuevo a la niña haciéndola reír. Dark Pit lo miró y sin decir nada fue en busca de su corona. Unos minutos después, la niña gritó y se sujetó con miedo por la cintura de Dark Pit.

\- ¿qué pasa? - Dark Pit miró hacia donde la niña apuntaba. Una gran serpiente en posición de ataque los miró lista para atacar. La niña volvió a gritar cuando la serpiente finalmente atacó. Dark Pit rápidamente invocó su escudo con una mano y una espada en la otra para matarla rápidamente.

\- Una serpiente no es rival para mí - Dark Pit dijo a la niña que lo miraba sorprendida. Dark Pit siguió caminando en busca de un refugio ya que se acercaba la noche. La niña se apresuró a caminar al lado del ángel para tomarlo de la mano.

\- no hagas eso. No soy tu niñera. - no importaba muchas veces quitó su mano de la niña, ella siempre volvía a tomarla. - Te dejaré aquí si vuelves a ser eso una vez más. entiendes? - La pequeña agarró su toga en lugar de su mano. Dark Pit suspiró y bajó su mano para que la niña la tomara. - Es mejor que pasemos la noche aquí - dijo Dark Pit cuando encontró un árbol hueco cerca del río.

\- Es llegando la noche y hace frío. - Dark Pit entró primero. Envolvió sus alas a su alrededor protegiéndose del frío mirando a la niña que estaba sentada con las rodillas abrazadas cerca de su pecho para calentarse un poco mientras aún temblaba.

\- No puedo creer que haga esto. - Dark Pit se dijo a sí mismo. - Será mejor que te acerques o morirás de frío. - Dark Pit tuvo una de sus alas para que la niña se metiera debajo. La niña lo miró sin saber qué hacer. - vas a entrar? o no! - La niña sonrió y se recostó bajo su ala.

Sus plumas ya estaban completamente secas evitando que el frío llegara a sus cuerpos. La niña se acorrucó agrazando Dark Pit por su estómago y colocando su cabeza sobre su pecho quedando completamente dormida. - Esto es incómodo - perdió el ángel hasta que finalmente se quedó dormido.

Después de que Dark Pit se despertó por la mañana, movió sus alas para descubrir que la niña no se encontró. Comenzó a buscarla fuera del árbol, pero no había señales de la niña. - Un estorbo menos - Dijo Dark Pit mientras se estiraba y aleteaba un poco antes de continuar con la búsqueda de su Corona.

Unos minutos más tarde, Dark Pit escucho un grito muy familiar. Sin pensarlo, corrió hacia dónde se probó el grito para después elevarse en el aire. No tardo mucho pudo localizar a la niña siendo perseguida por el Monstruo herido responsable de aquella explosión que lo tiró al río.

Dark Pit invocó su arco y disparó justo a tiempo cuando la niña cayó al suelo protegiendo su suéter que tenía en las manos para el Monstruo no se lo quitara. - ¡deja esa cosa y sal de allí! - Dark Pit gritó cuando el monstruo estaba a punto de atacar nuevamente a la niña. Dark Pit voló a gran velocidad y detuvo su ataque finalmente finalmente con el monstruo

\- ¡Te dije que dejaras esa estúpida cosa inútil y corrieras! - Dark Pit no midió sus palabras y su tono de voz haciendo llora a la niña. - ¡deja de llorar! - Dark Pit no sabía qué hacer para dejara de llorar.

\- ¿Por qué no está aquí el idiota de Pit? yo no entiendo a los humanos! - se dijo a sí mismo maldiciendo. La niña se limpió las lágrimas y le entregaba su suéter al ángel. - No lo quiero. - Dark Pit se alejó caminando siendo detenido por la niña tomándolo por su ala.

\- deja de tocar mis ... - Dark Pit se quedó sorprendido cuando la niña le dejó su corona de laureles envuelta en su suéter. - ¿Dónde la encontraste? - La niña señaló hacia el río. Al parecer, la niña se había levantado temprano para buscar la corona de su ángel guardián mientras él descansaba un poco más.

\- Bueno ... .. aquí nos despedimos. Adiós - Dark Pit tomó su corona y se alejó estirando sus alas para tomar vuelo y finalmente salir del bosque cuando la niña corrió a abrazarlo por la cintura. Nuevamente la niña comenzó a llorar para que no la dejara sola.

\- Suéltame. Será mejor que regreses a tu casa. - la niña lo miró con ojos tristes - o si, por supuesto, estas perdidas. - Dark Pit se quejó al recordarlo y luego se colocó su corona.

\- ¿dónde ha llegado? Estaba preocupada. - La voy de Viridi inmediatamente sonó en su cabeza.

\- no es para tanto. Ya voy en camino. -

\- ¿Qué estuviste haciendo todo este tiempo? Te necesito ahora mismo. Te teletransporto en este momento ya que tienes alas inútiles son muy lentas. -

\- ¿No puedes cerrar esa boca por un momento? Solo estaba protegiendo tu estúpido bosque - Dark Pit miró a la niña que todavía estaba aferrada a él. - tengo una última cosa que hacer -

\- no te atrevas a ... - Dark Pit se quitó la corona.

\- escucha niña. Te llevaré a tu casa, pero ahora suéltame. - La niña se alegró y lo soltó con una sonrisa. Dark Pit la tomó en sus brazos y luego estiro sus alas para salir volando. La niña se abrazó alrededor del cuello de su ángel por el repentino salto que dio.

\- ¿What? ¿Tienes miedo a las alturas? - La niña abrió los ojos y se sorprendió al ver el paisaje debajo de ella sin soltar al ángel. A lo lejos, se podría ver el lugar en donde viviría la niña. Después de unos minutos de vuelo, Dark Pit aterrizó en las afueras del pueblo. No le gustaban los humanos y no quería ser visto por ellos.

\- Bueno ... yo voy. Ahora vete a casa. - La niña se acercó y tomó su toga jalándola hacia abajo haciendo que Dark Pit se agachara - ¡Oye! déjame ir ... - de repente la niña lo besó en la mejilla con agradecimiento dejando al ángel asombrado incorporándose con la mano en la mejilla y los ojos bien abiertos.

\- vete ahora. ¡Y espero no me sigas! - Dark Pit voló hacia el bosque nuevamente. Se escondió entre los árboles y miró a la niña para ver qué no había seguido. La niña caminó hacia la entrada del pueblo, luego se detuvo en seco y luego miró por donde había desaparecido su ángel. Tomó aire y luego gritó con todas sus fuerzas

\- ¡gracias ángel! - después de una gran sonrisa corrió para ser encontrada por sus padres.

\- Sí podías hablar después de todo. - Dark Pit se dijo a sí mismo y luego se puso la corona de laureles. Una luz lo transportó de regreso al Palacio de Viridi para soportar los reclamos y amenazas de la diosa de la naturaleza. Ya por la noche, podría dormir en su cómoda cama para comenzar un día relajado y tranquilo. O al menos eso tuvo hasta ...

\- Hola Pittoo. - Dark Pit abrió los ojos para encontrar a Pit delante de él.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí? - Dark Pit se encuentra sobresaltado.

\- Quería verte. Así que vine a tu lugar de descanso favorito. - Los chicos estaban en una pequeña isla flotante debajo de un árbol.

\- ¿Y cómo se supone que voy a descansar si veo tu cara fea? -

\- ¡Oye! ¿Olvidas que somos idénticos? -

\- no, pero yo me veo mejor. Ahora largo. -

\- Solo quería felicitarte por lo de ayer. Nunca pensé que harías algo bueno por alguien, y menos por un humano. - Dijo Pit con una sonrisa en su rostro tomando asiento al lado del ángel oscuro.

\- de qué demonios hablas? No hice nada

\- ¿Y qué hay con la niña perdida, sin cuenta? - Dark Pit trató de ocultar su sorpresa. - Oh vamos Pittoo, sin finjas. Palutena me contó todo. -

\- que se supone que te contó? -

\- Lady Palutena y Viridi no dejan de hablar sobre el asunto. - Dark Pit estaba confundido porque estaba seguro de que había quitado su corona de laureles mientras estaba con la niña. - te explico. Resulta que los padres de una niña le pidieron ayuda a Lady Palutena para encontrarla. Y después de haber perdido las gracias de las mismas personas, ya habían encontrado a su hija. -

\- ¿Y eso qué tiene que ver conmigo? - Dijo ahora prestando más atención a lo que dijo Pit.

\- que su hija también encontró con Lady Palutena para agradecerle que enviara a un ángel a buscarla. - Pit estaba cada vez más emocionado mientras contaba la historia.

\- y acaso tu Diosa me envió? No verdad? Ahora déjame en paz -

\- En realidad me envió a mí a buscarla, pero no pude encontrarla. Lo interesante es que la niña conto, que el ángel que rescató tenía unas hermosas, cálida y suaves alas negras que la ayudaron a no morir de frío durante la noche. - Dark Pit se sonrojó al escuchar cómo la niña se había expresado de sus alas.

\- ¡Entonces si es verdad! - Pit se movió para ver el rostro escondido de Dark Pit que evitaba verlo a los ojos. - jajaja ¿por qué no me das cara? -

\- porque estoy molesto - Dark Pit le dio la espalda a Pit para que los dejara en paz. Pero no resulto ya que tengas un par de manos moviéndose en sus alas.

\- qué demonios ... ¡hoyo! ¡Ya déjame en paz! - Dijo mientras se levantaba y se alejaba de Pit.

\- Solo quería tocar tus plumas. - Dijo Pit siguiéndolo. - Es cierto que tus plumas son muy suaves. ¿Es posible que me protegieras del frío a mí también? - Dijo Pit burlándose y envolviéndose con unas alas del ángel oscuro.

\- Eres un hijo de ... -

\- ¡LADY PALUTENA AAAAAAHHHH! - Pit salió corriendo temiendo por su vida hasta que se alejó volando a toda velocidad seguido de Dark Pit por todas las partes.

.


	2. El broche de Pit

Unos días más tarde. Dark Pit fue enviado por Viridi para ayudar a Pit en una batalla para proteger a los humanos que estaban siendo atacados cerca de una montaña por monstruos que eran más fuertes a los que habían enfrentado días atrás en el bosque.

\- No entiendo. ¿Por qué te preocupas por los humanos? - Preguntó Dark Pit.

\- Le debo un favor a Palutena. - respondió Viridi en su cabeza.

\- y tienes que pagar tu deuda con migo? -

\- cállate y ayuda a Pit - No tardó mucho tiempo cuando pudo ver a Pit peleando en el suelo. Dark Pit estaba molesto por regresar a la tierra, pero emocionado por entrar a la pelea y sacar su estrés. Después de algunos golpes, flechas y malas palabras, finalmente los ángeles expulsaron a los enemigos victoriosos y cansados.

\- Gracias por tu ayuda Pittoo. No lo conseguí sin ti. - Dijo felizmente Pit

\- por supuesto. Eres un inútil sin mí. -

\- no es verdad. Soy mejor que tú. - Pit se inclinó ligeramente hacia Dark Pit sintiendo que su bufanda se deslizaba por su cuello en caída libre, atrapándola en el aire. - heno no. No, no, no, no, nooo. - Pit miró la bufanda un poco asustado.

\- What. ¿Por fin se te salió del cerebro? - Dark Pit pregunto con una pequeña sonrisa.

\- es peor que eso. Mi broche no está. - Dijo Pit buscando desesperadamente en el suelo, aquel broche rojo que se encuentra en su hombro para soportar la bufanda.

\- No exageres, va a estar cerca de aquí -

\- Ese broche me lo regalo Lay Palutena. -

\- y crees que me importa? -

\- Ayúdame a encontrarlo. -

\- Tengo cosas más importantes que hacer que encontrar un estúpido broche -

\- no es estúpido. - Pitóbicamente buscando mientras Dark Pit regresaba al Palacio. Al día siguiente, Pit había terminado de entrenar a los Centuriones cuando tuvo una visita muy inusual - Pittoo? Que haces aquí? -

\- veo cómo aún lloras por este estúpido broche que aparentemente no encontraste. - Dark Pit señaló su hombro por la ausencia de la bufanda. Pit se entristeció ante esas palabras.

\- Esperaba encontrarlo, pero Lady Palutena me trajo aquí. - Miró al suelo y luego volvió a mirar a Dark Pit notándolo algo cansado. - Viridi está de visita? -

\- no - Dark Pit bostezó - solo me pidió que trayectoria algunas cosas para Palutena -

\- te vez algo cansado. No tiene dormido bien? -

\- No he dormido desde la batalla de ayer. -

\- ¿Viridi te está castigando o algo así? -

\- Tal vez ... Bueno me largo - Dark Pit se dio la vuelta y luego se detuvo para mirar de nuevo a Pit - Casi lo olvido - Dark Pit le arrojó un objeto a Pit atrapándolo en el aire para descubrir que era su broche rojo el que había perdido en la batalla

\- ¡Oh! Pittoo! Lo encontraste! - Dijo Pit con gran alegría.

\- Viridi me guio a el - Dark Pit volvió a bostezar para luego tambalearse por el cansancio apenas pudiendo caminar.

\- Pittoo, deberías descansar. Ven vamos al palacio. - Dark Pit estaba tan cansado que dejo que Pit lo guiara. Lo último que sabía era que se recostó en una cama mientras el sueño lo vencía para quedarse completamente dormido. Unas horas más tarde se despertó sintiéndose confundido, ya que aparentemente estaba en la habitación de Pit.

\- Hola de nuevo - Pit sonrió mientras Dark Pit se estiraba un poco. - sí que establece muy cansado, te quedarte dormido casi de inmediato. ¿Cómo te sientes? -

\- Tengo que irme. ¿Qué hora es? - Dark Pit aún se encuentra cansados.

\- ya es de noche. -

\- ¡¿What?! -

\- no te preocupes. Ya le avise a Viridi. Le dije que se queda aquí. -

\- estás loco? Yo .. ... - Pit no dejó que levantara empujándolo hacia la cama.

\- Quédate aquí. No puedes volar así de cansado. Y para asegurarme de eso, me quedaré aquí para que no escape - Pit se sentó en el borde de la cama junto a Dark Pit

\- eres un idiota. -

\- De todos modos, quiero agradecerte por encontrar mi broche. ¿Por qué finges que no tienes un buen corazón? -

\- de que hablas? - Dark Pit lo miró confundido y sorprendido al mismo tiempo.

\- Cuando llame a Viridi, le agradecí por haberte guiado a mi broche. Pero ella me dijo que no, ni siquiera sabía que se me había perdido. Y luego Lady Palutena me dijo que no fuiste a verla cuando llegaste. - Dark Pit no dijo nada. - No tienes que fingir conmigo. - Pit se incló al lado de Dark Pit. - Ahora entiendo por qué esa niña humana tiene una de tus plumas. -

\- ¿Qué dados? - Dark Pir miró a los ojos a Pit.

\- Sí Cuando te fuiste en la entrada del pueblo, la niña rejuntó una pluma que callo cuando saliste volando. Ella la amarró a un collar y siempre lo tiene puesto. - Dark Pit no lo sabía.

\- y ahora tú también quieres una de mis plumas? - Dark Pit dijo algo incómodo

\- No es solo la pluma Pittoo. Es la forma en que ella te recuerda cuando la mira. Como yo te recuerdo cuando veo mi broche. - Dark Pit no dijo nada y solo giró la cabeza para que Pit no lo viera sonrojarse. - Entonces ... ¿ahora si puedo ponerme bajo tu ala? -

\- no - dijo sin mirarlo.

\- Pero, ¿por qué dejaste a la niña? - Pit protestó desilusionado.

\- porque si no hubiera hecho, ella habría muerto de frío. Tú tienes tus propias alas. - Dark Pit se envió de espaldas sobre las almohadas mirando a Pit.

\- Estoy un poco celoso de la niña. Yo solo recibí insultos y golpes, mientras ella recibe un abrazo con una de tus alas. - Pit mira hacia abajo algo triste. Dark Pit aparto la mirada y se cruzó de brazos suspirando en la derrota. Dark Pit alzó su ala estirándola aventando a Pit. Pit lo miro sin decir nada dudando de lo que tenía planeado tuvo.

\- vas a entrar Sí o no? - Dark Pit dijo sin mirar a Pit hasta que analizaron un gran bulto sobre su ala. Pit estaba muy feliz y sorprendido al mismo tiempo cuando Dark Pit bajo su ala para cobijarlo como una manta como había hecho con la niña humana.

\- Gracias Pittoo. Buenas noches - dijo Pit serrando los ojos y estirando una de sus alas hacia adelante para cubrir el cuerpo de Dark Pit devolviendo el favor.

\- espera, vas a dormir así? - Dark Pit estaba sorprendido. Pit no respondió. Solo sonrió - ¡hoyo! - Dark Pit sospechó derrotado nuevamente. Se recostó bajo el ala de Pit sintiéndole muy cansado. - Realmente son suaves y cálidos - Oscuros pozos oscuros mientras acariciaba las plumas de hoyo. Pit no se movió hasta que tuvo éxito en las manos de Dark Pit se dejaron de mover en su ala. Pit abrió los ojos encontrándose con Dark Pit cómodamente dormido.

\- claro que tienes un buen corazón - dijo Pit acurrucándose más cerca de Dark Pit para terminar dormido junto a él.

Qué les pareció? Hacemos otro?


End file.
